


Paradise Island

by Azuwrite



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ahch-To, BFF Finn, Ben is totally dadam, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Pacific islands, Paradise Island, Professor Ben Solo, assistant poe, ben solo loves porgs, ben solo the bird conservationist, heres some poetry, rey is a poacher, savetheporgs, this story is long oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite/pseuds/Azuwrite
Summary: Ben Solo is a Porg conservationist on the remote pacific island of Ahch To. Only a few hundred Porgs remain on planet earth and Ben is adamant the species WILL. NOT. DIE. OUT.Rey is a poacher, an orphan and poor pacific islander with no, money and zero future. Porg eggs are highly prized on the black market, a rare delicacy. So she steals them from nests so that for at least a while she can eat.But what will happen, when Kylo catches her in the act?





	Paradise Island

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaveThePorgs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaveThePorgs/gifts).



> A special thank you to bunilicious for the adorable mood board you’ll see at the end of the chapter <3

[](https://ibb.co/giWSaK)

The sun was high in the sky, as the cool breezes shook the native trees in a relaxing wave. The sky was a beautiful and clear blue and met the soft waves of the ocean at the horizon. The sun glistened off of the clear water’s surface, just begging to be splashed in. The weather was perfect, not a goose bump in sight and not a drop of sweat to have fallen.

Ben breathed in the fresh air, almost certain that he’d never tire of his new home. Ben recently arrived to the Pacific Island of Ahch To for his job. He was already in love with his work, but coming here was icing on the cake. Ben was a Porg conservationist, he loved the tiny little puff balls of feathers. This island he came to was very much unpopulated and flourishing with wild life. The Porg were an endangered species, unfortunately that meant that meant that their eggs were huge targets for the black market.

Ben rolled his eyes at the thought that he and his assistant, Poe, were the only people on the island, like always, nobody gave a fuck about the world’s endangered species. Ben and Poe didn’t have security to protect the Porg or even themselves from the possibility of poachers. He stood silently on the deck of the hut they were staying in, arms rested on the railing as he stared out onto the white beaches below. Ben shook his head slightly with a light scoff.

He loved it here, but he wasn’t a fan of sand. Ben straightened as he stretched his arms upward, listening to the popping sounds of his neck as he bobbed his head to one side and then the other. He took a moment to press up his black thick-rimmed glasses before cracking open the entryway of the hut.

“Poe! I’m going out!” Ben yelled out as he packed his journals and books into his canvas laptop bag.

“Sounds good, bud! I’ll be here!” Poe yelled back from somewhere inside the hut.

Ben hopped down the stairs, a spring in his step as he headed to his favorite location on the island. He breathed in the aromatic air as he passed vibrant fruit trees and blossoming flowers, taking a moment to uncap his camera lens and get a shot of the scenery. This place was paradise and it couldn’t get any better.

He finally arrived to his favorite spot on the island, the place where the Porg resided. He stood on the cliffs edge, staring off into the vast sea before him, the happy chirps of the Porg whose nests nestled on the cliff’s face. Once the Porg realized Ben had arrived, they quickly made their way up to the cliff’s edge above. He let out a lighthearted chuckle as they took up every open space on his body, chirping away with excitement.

“Okay! Okay! Give me a second!” Ben continued to laugh out as he opened his bag, pulling out a burlap sack filled with seeds and dried fruit.

Ben began tossing small handfuls of the sweet treats to the island floor and watched with a fulfilled smile as the Porg joyfully filled their bellies. As the puffy birds ate away, Ben took a seat upon a large boulder near the edge of the cliff, pulling out a journal and jotting down some notes. Once the journal was back in his back, he lifted his camera to capture the moment.

Suddenly a loud distressed squawking came from the trees just ahead and the Porg scattered in fear. Ben frowned and placed his camera in his bag, standing to investigate. The sound was most definitely a distressed Porg, but what was causing such stress? He quietly tip toed into the thicket of trees and bushes, peering upon a cliff edge through his lenses. Ben stopped in shock as he saw someone climbing the rocky wall with their hand inside a Porg’s nest, the mother Porg cawing in furious anger at the intruder.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?!” Ben yelled out.

It was a young lady, with chestnut hair tied into a thick bun atop her head. She was a scrawny little thing, but no doubt physically fit. Her head shot back in surprise at the sound of Ben’s booming voice, losing her balance and falling onto her the hard dirt floor below.

 

* * *

 

Rey had been given a new task by her boss, Unkar Plutt, to go to the island of Ahch To to receive the extremely prized Porg eggs. She didn’t know a life outside of the petty criminal acts she had partaken in, she did what she must to get by. She constantly found herself hungry, but living in the pacific islands her whole life, nature gave her what she needed to survive. Nobody was looking out for her, so she had to look out for herself.

Rey’s friend Finn smuggled her over to the island with relative ease, it seemed that nobody gave two shits about the endangered birds of Ahch To.

“Hey, be careful out here.” Finn pleaded as Rey exited his boat, on to the soft sands of the beach.

“You know I’m a survivor, Finn. I can handle myself.” A smug grin spread across her dimpled cheeks.

Finn shook his head with a smile on his face, “I know you can, kid. It’s just a very much unexplored island is all. You got this! I’ll be back in one week to get you, okay?”

Rey answered him with a warm hug. She was going to miss Finn, even if it is only two weeks apart. Finn and Rey had been through everything together, under the boot of Unkar Plutt, they survived together. Rey rubbed his back affectionately before stepping back onto the beach.

“Stay on Plutt’s good side while I’m gone.” Rey teased.

Finn scoffed as his boat slowly drifted further away from shore, “That’ll be hard to do, but I’ll try kid.” Finn gave her one last smile and wave before revving his boat back out onto the ocean. “One week, kid!” He yelled as she drifted around a corner of the island.

Rey stood a moment taking it all in. Ahch To was a lot like the other islands she had resided on most of her life: lush, green, brimming with sustenance and life. Rey loved where she lived, it was so bright in contrast to the life she lived. She took a moment to stroll along the beach, popping of her shoes and dipping her feet in the refreshing water at the shore’s rocky edge. Rey couldn’t help but smile, even though she was here on business it felt like a vacation. One whole week away from Plutt, away from the other scum who worked for him, and away from judging eyes.

After the long and much needed break by the crashing waves, Rey made her way deeper into the island. She needed to find a place to set up camp. She came across a cliff side that overlooked the mass of jungle below, setting her belongings beside a tall fruit tree there. She snuck over to the stream and cascading waterfall nearby and dipped her canteen in, taking a sip and pulling her loose hair into a bun.

Suddenly the sound of squawking and chirping filled the air, Rey turned to see a gaggle of Porg going through her things.

“Hey! Get away from my stuff you pests!” Rey growled, racing toward them.

The Porg scattered in a panic, sending Rey’s belongings careening down into the dense brush below. Rey reached the cliff side and stared down in disbelief, all she had left were her trusty staff and her canteen. She felt the rage boil in her veins and she shot up to her feet, kicking the rocks on the ground with a fiery anger.

“Damn Porg!” She screeched, her stomach starting to rumble. Rey let out a sigh, placing her hand over her tummy. “Better find something to eat.”

Rey walked for a time, knowing that Porg nested on cliff sides. What better way to get back at the bastards than cooking up some Porg eggs? Her stomach growled at her with an unquenchable need to feed. Rey wobbled her way through the trees, aimlessly until she heard the familiar sounds of Porg chirping. She peered up the rocky wall to the source of the sound, a Porg resting in its nest. A devilish smile came upon her face at the sight.

Rey was an excellent rock climber, she had years of experience in it living on these islands. She began her climb towards the nest, attempting to sneak her way up undetected. Her job was to bring back Porg eggs, but she had a whole two weeks to do that. This was all about survival and her hunger.

She reached her hand out toward the nest, a rock suddenly coming loose beneath her foot, creating a loud crackling of crashing stone. She managed to catch herself and get better footing, but when she looked up she was met with the ferocious eyes of an angry Porg mom-to-be. The Porg squawked at her in a shrill high-pitched tone that ate at Rey’s nerves.

“I’m fuckin’ starving! You can fork over one can’t you?” Rey taunted as she continued to reach at the nest.

To Rey’s surprise, a loud booming voice echoed around her, “Hey! What do you think you’re doing?”

She turned her head quickly to figure out who the booming voice belonged to. Her eyes were met with a pair of pretty puppy dog eyes hidden behind a set of glasses. The man was shockingly tall, as well as shockingly handsome, dressed like some kind of outdoorsy professor. The shock of the man’s voice and presence caused an imbalance in Rey’s grip and foothold. She let out a shriek before tumbling down, the thud of the contact with the ground came next, knocking her out cold.

* * *

 

Ben approached cautiously as the girl lay motionless on the ground. Once he realized that she was completely, he ran to her side, propping her head up with his book bag. Panic spread through him as he checked her body for obvious injuries, but there was nothing. Ben let out a sigh of relief knowing he didn’t cause too much harm to the girl he had just met. There was no doubt that she was a poacher, he knew one when he saw one.

He stared down at the unconscious girl lying next to him, studying her for a moment. She was thin, as though she’s never been satisfyingly full in her life. Despite that, she looked to be in good shape. Ben took in her features, feeling his heart drum ever so slightly faster in his chest as he realized just how cute the girl was. She was very tan with freckles sprinkling her petite nose and defined cheek bones. And her lips…

Right as Ben’s mind wondered on to those plush pink lips, Rey’s eyes flung open and she jolted up to a sitting position, a screech of pain escaping her lips at the action. Ben stared on in complete shock, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment as if she could read his thoughts.

“Woah, woah, lay back down. You took quite a tumble.” Ben ordered gently and as much as she wanted to protest, Rey obeyed.

After a moment of silence Ben spoke again, “What do you think you were doing?” His eyes filling with darkness at the thought of her attempt to steal Porg eggs.

Ben watched on as Rey took her time to contemplate how to answer his question. “I was starving…” She was interrupted briefly by the sound of her rumbling tummy, “Am still starving.” She groaned.

“So you’re telling me you weren’t stealing them to sell them on the black market?” Ben asked, his brows shooting up with interest.

A blush graced Rey’s cheeks as she contemplated her response once again. “I can admit that I know how valuable they are, everybody does, but I was starving and just wanted to eat something filling.” She defended. “I…I got in trouble with some bad people and they left me stranded on this island. They left me with nothing but what I have here with me.”

Ben could see through her lie, but he let her believe that he didn’t. He could spot a troublesome poacher from a mile away. Ben gave a nod of understanding and began to help her on to her feet. Rey stumbled and pressed a hand to her forehead, her eyes squeezing shut at the pain. Rey looked down in shock as Ben bent down on to one knee, his back facing her.

“Get on, don’t keep me waiting.” Ben motioned for her to hop onto his back. Rey stared on in disbelief. “C’mon this isn’t the most comfortable position.”

Rey slid the strap of her staff over her shoulder and climbed on to his back, surprised by the tight muscles she felt beneath. He rose, bouncing her up into a more comfortable position and beginning their trek. Rey felt a blush cross her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed in the scent of his shampoo, a natural island smell.

“You’re awful trusting.” Rey mumbled into Ben’s ear.

Ben scoffed in response, “Nah. I could easily get out of your hold if you tried to choke me out right now. I have training. Plus, I used to be very untrusting. But, I was given a second chance.” The thought that Rey actually thought he believed her story was hilarious. He knew the man known as Unkar Plutt did leave people stranded when they crossed him, but he knew she hadn’t been left behind, she didn’t have a scratch on her.

“Tall, dark, handsome, smart, and can kick ass? If only Finn could see me now.” Rey teased, feeling Ben chuckle slightly against her.

All Ben did was shake his head in response. “So…what now? Am I in trouble?” Rey asked with as much innocence as she could muster.

“Well, you couldn’t help being stranded on an island and being hungry, right?” Ben asked with a cocking grin on his lips. “You’re clearly hungry, and no offense, but you don’t look like you’ve eaten a full meal a day in your life. So, lunch it is.” Ben said.

Rey swallowed hard, trying not to get too excited about the thought of getting a real meal. She rested her head comfortably against Ben’s back as she decided to meet his kindness half-way. “My name is Rey.”

Ben stopped for a brief moment to reply, “Professor Solo.” That was all he said before continuing walking.

Rey rolled her eyes at the formalities, but rolled with it. “Nice to meet you prof.” She teased.

Ben shook his head at what she said, “Don’t call me that.” Rey tried her best to hold back a laugh.

 

* * *

 

The sun was high in the brilliant blue sky when they arrived at the hut, Poe sat reading in the wooden lounge chairs just down the hill of the hut. He looked up to see Ben making his way up the hill…he was…carrying someone? Poe shot out of his seat, tossing his book onto the chair, making his way over to Ben.

“Ben! What happened? Who is that?” Poe yelled out towards the duo.

Rey giggled to herself. “Looks like the cat is out of the bag, Ben.” She teased again                              

Ben sighed in frustration, letting her down gently when Poe finally reached them. Rey smiled in Poe’s direction, waving softly for a moment. What’s with this island? Does it grow handsome men or what? Rey thought to herself as Poe smiled back.

“Hello! My name is Poe, Poe Dameron! Nice to meet you little lady.” Poe’s voice oozed with charisma as he placed a delicate kiss on her hand. Ben rolled his eyes as Rey’s cheeks flushed a vibrant red.

“Don’t be flattered, trust me.” Ben growled before taking the steps up to the hut and into the kitchen.

Rey glared at his back the whole way before bringing her attention back to Poe. “Well that wasn’t very nice.” Rey said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Poe chuckled shyly, running his hands through his jet black hair. “He’s referring to my sexual preferences.” His eyes met Rey’s, his mouth in a wobbly smile. Rey felt her face flush all over again. “Hey, it’s all good! No doubt you’re a cute little thing, obviously the prof thinks so too. I just like dudes.” Poe chuckled teasingly.

Rey could feel her face scorching by this point. “Jeez, I’m teased enough by my friend Finn.” She then decided to turn the conversation on to Poe. “I could introduce you. He is nothing but chocolatey goodness.”

She watched on as it was Poe’s turn to turn red. “Alright, alright! I’ll stop teasing you! I submit!” Poe put his hands up to surrender. “Anyway, come sit with me and tell me what happened while the prof makes lunch, you look like you could use it.”

The two planted themselves into the wooden chairs and Rey relayed the farce story that she told Ben back to Poe, being careful to keep the story straight.

 

* * *

 

As Rey completely devoured her lunch, Ben and Poe looked on from the porch, sipping on hot mugs of coffee. They had never seen someone eat so much food in one sitting.

“You know her story is crap, right?” Poe asked as he watched Rey over the rim of his mug.

“No shit.” Ben said, shaking his head. “She’s a poacher, no doubt. She probably works for Putt. I’m sure she was honest about eating the Porg eggs, but she’s here to bring some back with her.” Poe nodded in agreement and Ben continued, “We’ll just have to change her mind. She doesn’t seem so bad.”

“Next boat will be here in a week.” Poe mumbled. “So, let’s change her mind about the little feather balls as fast as we can.”

Just as they finished their talk, Rey rose from the wooden bench set up on at the bottom of the hill and made her way up to them, dirty dishes in hand. She scratched at the back of her head, looking away shyly.

“Sorry you had to see that, I was pretty hungry.” Rey admitted. “It was really good, thank you.” Rey looked deep into Ben’s dark eyes.

Ben shook his head, “Don’t worry about it.”

The three stood in awkward silence as the minutes dragged on. They fidgeted with their hair, finger, and clothes, thinking about what to say next.

Rey broke the ice first. “So…what happens now?” She shrugged.

“The next boat will be here in a week. You can stay with us if you’d like. We can provide you with a bed, food, and a shower. You’re our guest and you can feel free to treat this place as your home until next week.” Poe spoke up with a warmth I his voice, a genuine smile on his face.

“T-thank you! I’ve never been treated with such kindness.” Rey admitted, her eyes gleaming slightly with tears that wished to escape.

She definitely works for Putt. Ben thought, rolling his eyes once he knew he wasn’t being watched. Worthless man. 

“Thank you. I’ll take you up on your offer.” Rey put on a beaming smile, Poe smiled in return, making his way back to his book and his chair. Rey looked up at Ben before speaking, “Looks like you’re stuck with me, prof!” He sighed, as she venture off to look around.

 

* * *

 

That night, after Poe made his way to bed, Ben sat at the fire pit while he jotted notes down in his journal. He bit his lower lip, concentrating on his work. The sounds of footsteps broke his concentration, he peered up to look at Rey making herself comfortable in the hammock on the other side of the fire pit.

“Mind if I sleep here tonight?” Rey asked, as though she wasn’t already relaxed in the confines of the hammock.

Ben shrugged, “If you’d rather sleep out here than in a comfortable bed.” This girl was certainly interesting.

“I’ve lived in the pacific islands just about all my life, there’s something really special abut sleeping in nature like this.” She spoke softly.

Ben closed his eyes, breathing in the fresh air around him as he leaned back into his lounge chair. He could understand that feeling. He fell in love with the place the moment he got off the boat.

“I’m going to study Porgs tomorrow. Would you like to come?” Ben kept his eyes on the burning fire before him.

Rey was silent for a while, he almost thought she fell asleep. “Sure, I’ll follow your lead, prof.” Her voice filled with curiosity.

“If you’re just going to call my prof, then I’d rather you call me Ben.” Ben huffed, pulling off his glasses to rub the area between his eyes and the bridge of his nose.

“Ben it is. Well, better get some shut-eye for our trip tomorrow…goodnight.” Rey yawned out, turning in her hammock and conking out instantly.

“Till morning.” Ben whispered.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Ben and Rey rose early, drinking a cup of coffee and eating a quick breakfast before packing bags and heading out for the day. They came to a huge waterfall and lake in the middle of the island, both glistening against the bright morning sun. The area was lush with flora and fauna, birds and critters in the trees and at the water’s edge, all in complete harmony. There was a natural path leading behind the waterfall, leading to a cool cave, Porg nests on the walls.

Rey followed Ben nervously as the Porg didn’t seem to like her very much, screeching as she passed. Out of instinct she grabbed at the back of Ben’s dark button-up shirt. The action caused him to freeze in place as Rey came crashing into his back. She rubbed her nose with one hand, her other remaining on his shirt. Ben peered down where her small hand gripped his shirt then meeting her eyes with confusion.

“Oh! I’m sorry.” Rey’s face flushed as she quickly pulled her hand back. “I’m kinda scared of the dark. Don’t laugh.” She mumbled out, looking at her feet, avoiding the certain amusement that would be on his face.

Ben studied her a moment, the clear discomfort in her body language. He let out a sigh before stretching his hand out to her. Her head shot up in surprise, looking at his hand like touching it would burn her.

He rolled his eyes then spoke, “It really isn’t that dark in here, but if it scares you then just take my hand. I’ve been here before, plenty of times.” He didn’t make eye contact, but if Rey wasn’t mistaken, a blush spread his cheeks.

Rey met his blush and shakily stretched her arm out, placing her hand in his. Ben wrapped his long fingers around hers and continued walking ahead. Rey looked down at their entangled fingers, her heart fluttering. His hands were so big it was though nothing could harm hers whilst in his.

After a short walk, the two reached the back of the cave, many a Porg gathered there. Rey’s eyes shot wide open at the sight, there were so many of them, hopping around joyfully, chirping in peaceful bliss. The Porg seemed excited to see Ben, crowding his feet with happy whistles. The joy was short lived when the Porg spotted Rey hiding against Ben’s back, the puffed their feathers out and began squawking in her direction.

“They’re very social creatures.” Ben chuckled out at their clear dislike of her. “They must not have liked you stealing from their nests.”

“Ya think?” Rey snapped back, clutching to the back of Ben’s shirt.

Ben retrieved a baggie of Porg treats from his pocket, taking Rey’s hand in his own, pulling her out from behind him. She was clearly scared, but he kept his eyes locked on hers with a soft confidence.

“It’s okay, you’re okay. They won’t hurt you, trust me.” Ben spoke softly, opening the baggie and sprinkling some treats into her hand. He then did the same, squatting down and stretching his hands out to the heated birds.

The Porg did a complete 180 as they happily flocked to his hand, nibbling excitedly at the prize within. Ben chuckled lightly at the tickling on his skin. Rey watched him with a wonder in her eyes, the way his smile brightened the room and his eyes lit up with overwhelming love. He really loves his job.She thought to herself.

“C’mon. It’s okay.” Ben’s soft eyes bore into her and she felt safe.

She knelt down next to him, keeping a hand tight on the short sleeve of his shirt. She stretched her hand out with a tremble in her arm, the Porg apprehensive as she offered them the treats.

“I’m really sorry.” Rey whispered out gently toward the Porg eyeing her hand. They sat like that for a moment before the Porg bounced up to her hand, inhaling the sweet treats. Rey let out a sigh, then a giggle as their little feathered mouths tickled her palm.

“See? They’re not bad. They’re honestly really sweet and trusting creatures.” Ben’s smile beaming as he watched the Porgfall over with full bellies. Rey smiled and nodded in response.

They stayed put within the cave for the remainder of the day, Ben writing away in his journal as Rey tickled Porgtummies. Rey hadn’t felt joy like this in some time and it was an odd, yet welcoming feeling. After some time, Ben stood, stretching his tired limbs and holding a hand out for Rey to take. If she was scared of the dark earlier, she’d certainly be more scared now that the cave had darkened.

“I think it’s about time we headed back.” Ben’s smile melting away at Rey’s heart. Rey nodded, taking his hand with a hidden sense of giddiness.

What are you doing Rey? You came here on a job, not to play around with some hot professor. She thought to herself, staring at the fit man walking in front of her with his hand gently wrapped around hers.

“I wish I had that.” Rey spoke up, not specifying what she was talking about.

Ben stopped and looked at her, his head tilting sideways with confusion, waiting for an explanation. Rey blushed a moment and looked at the ground, avoiding his striking gaze.

“You clearly love your job, it’s beautiful to watch.” She could feel her face burning at admitting such a thing to someone she hardly knew.

Ben could feel a warmth spread across his face and up his ears, running his free hand through his hair as he looked off toward the rumbling waterfall just ahead.

“I do. I didn’t have the easiest childhood and I was given second chances I didn’t deserve, but when I started doing this work I truly felt a purpose and happiness in my life again.” He responded with a lack of confidence in his voice.

“That’s great.” Rey squeezed his hand, hoping to show that it was something to be proud of.

Ben looked down at their hands wrapped together, smiling down at her, “Yeah, it really is.” The smile faded briefly as he continued, “What about you? What do you do?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

Rey looked away, “It’s not important, but I don’t love it. It’s not what I want to be doing, it’s not me.” She felt her chest ache at the thought that she’d probably never have that joy.

Ben understood more than she knew. He squeezed her hand back, “It’s never too late. Whatever it is you want to do, you can.” He smiled, walking towards the exit, pulling her along with him.

When the two, exited the cave they were met with hard droplets of rain plummeting down upon them. They both looked up at the dark grey sky and laughed.

“Oh no! I didn’t bring a jacket!” Rey chuckled, knowing she’d be absolutely soaked when they got back to the hut.

Rey looked over as the comforting warmness of Ben’s hand disappeared from her own. He knelt down, digging through his bag, pulling out a large canvas jacket, clearly his based on the size and color. He placed his bag back around his shoulder before tossing the jacket to her, a smirk on his face.

“For a pacific islander, you certainly didn’t come prepared.” Ben chuckled teasingly.

Rey huffed out a frustrated air before pricking him with her icy gaze, shaking her head, “No, you have it. You came prepared.” She said pushing the jacket back toward him.

He shook his head, not wavering. “I’ll make you a deal, we’ll share it. It’s certainly big enough!” Ben laughed at his own massive size. Rey giggled along with him as he held the jacket over their heads.

“Ready? Go!” Ben shouted as they ran as fast as they could in the direction of the hut. Ben had to slow down from time to time to make up for his ridiculously long legs.

Sharing the jacket proved to be rather ineffective as they were both sopping wet by the time they made it to the hut. They hid under the rim of the roof, at a loss of breath from the constant running and laughing along the way. They entered the hut, crashing onto the rug on the living room floor, in complete hysterics. Poe entered the living room to check in on the commotion.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Poe asked with amusement, his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised.  

Ben and Rey wiped away at their teary eyes before telling Poe about their day. Poe nodded and smiled along with them. Once the story was over, he helped Rey to his feet and motioned toward the bathroom.

“You’re free to use the shower. I’m sure you’re freezing.” Poe gave her a warm smile before leading her to the bathroom, handing her a fresh towel and bathrobe.

“Thank you, Poe. I really mean it.” Rey nodded a smile at him before disappearing behind the bathroom door, the sounds of the shower turning on within.

Poe wandered back into the living room, staring down at Ben who lay motionless, breathing steadily as he looked up at the rain through the window. Poe sat in the lazy boy closest to Ben, leaning over to speak with him.

“You’re in trouble.” Poe spoke out, mischief in his voice.

Ben bobbed his head in the opposite direction to look up at Poe. “What do you mean?” Ben asked, completely exhausted.

“You like that girl an you only met her yesterday.” Poe teased, crossing his leg over the other.

Ben felt his heart race slightly at the notion before letting out a sigh, placing a large hand over his face. “Oh stop, Dameron. You’re always looking for drama.” Ben muttered.

Poe gave an unenthusiastic ‘mhmm’ in response before standing suddenly. “You should take a shower too once she’s done. Don’t want you catching a cold.” He teased once more before heading off to his bedroom.

Fuck, he’s always right. Ben thought to himself as he felt a tickling sensation in his stomach at the thought of her.

* * *

 

Ben exited the bathroom, only in his red plaid pajama pants, his towel draping around his shoulders. It was late and he wasn’t expecting anyone to be up, but when he walked into the living room he saw Rey wrapped in a blanket sitting on the windowsill and staring out the window. The creak of the floor boards gave him away as Rey turned to look in the direction of the sound. She stared over his body for a good solid moment before coming to her senses and looking away.

“Oh god, I’m sorry! I didn’t think anyone was up!” Ben blurted out as he watched her face turn a lovely pink. “I’ll go throw on a shirt…” Before Ben could head back to his bedroom, he noticed Rey was still in her bathrobe. Ah shit, she doesn’t have clothes.

“Here, come with me. I’ll get you pajamas.” Ben motioned for her to follow.

She didn’t argue it and tried not to look at his body, but once he wasn’t looking, she took it in greedily. She swooned at the sight of him, so raw, so strong. Rey bit her lip, following him into his bedroom. He opened his dresser drawer, pulling out a pair of black pajama shorts and a white T-shirt. After she took the clothing from his hands, Ben made no hesitation in throwing on a snug black T-shirt.

Not much better at hiding what’s underneath. Rey admitted to herself, tracing every inch of his muscle with her eyes. Rey made her way to the spare bedroom, throwing the oversized clothes on and quickly making her way back to the living room. Though she had spent the whole day with him, she found herself wanting more.

The two sat in silence, eating popcorn and watching some kind of show about a team of ghost investigators. Rey stole glances at him from time to time from under her lashes, noticing just how good looking he is no matter what he’s wearing. Or not wearing. She allowed herself to think, her heart thrumming in her chest with excitement.

“A poet.” Rey spoke up out of nowhere, breaking the silence.

“I’m sorry, what are you talking about?” Ben asked, complete confusion spreading over his face at her random comment.

“That’s what I love. Poetry.” Rey bit at the side of her cheek, her focus on picking at her fingernails.

Once she got up the courage, Rey’s eyes wandered up to meet Ben’s. “It’s my passion, poetry.” Rey’s voice shook, she had never told anyone that before.

Ben gave her a look that shook her to her core, a smile that melted her to her very soul, like what she said wasn’t completely silly.

“That’s great. You should do what makes you happy. I hope you’ll share your gift with me some day.” He spoke with such confidence in her abilities even though he had never heard a single line of poetry from her mouth.

Rey’s heart raced a million miles an hour, “Thank you, Ben. Being here with you has done wonders already.” She chuckled nervously.

Ben could tell she wasn’t used to sharing such personal information as she continued to fidget with her nails. Ben stood suddenly and walked over to his book bag, pulling out his camera. He wandered back over to Rey’s side, plopping down on the sofa.

“If it makes you feel better, I can share my art with you.” Ben spoke softly, voice full of understanding. Rey nodded in response, a smile on her face as well.

The two stayed up talking about their passions and looking over Ben’s large portfolio of stunning pictures. Eventually they continued their ghost show, slowly drifting off to sleep, Rey’s head resting lightly against Ben’s shoulder.

 

* * *

 

The days came and went as Rey and Ben spent every moment together in ignorant bliss of being with the other. They continued to go out, spending time with the Porgs, adventuring around the island, and sitting around the fire pit.

It was the day before Finn’s planned arrival and Rey was at a loss of what to do. She liked Ben, they had a real connection and he made her feel brave and strong. She didn’t want to be Putt’s little errand girl anymore, she wanted more from her life. She wanted to enjoy her life, a life with Ben.

That morning, Ben and Rey sat perched on the porch, a mug of coffee in their hands. Ben teased her about sharing some poetry with him in an attempt to inspire her in her journey towards a new career path.

“Alright! I’ll share a poem I love.” Rey caved, taking a moment to stare out at the beauty around her. This island that provided shelter and sustenance to all of the life here, was truly special. “All nature has a feeling: woods, fields, brooks. Are life eternal: and in silence they speak happiness beyond the reach of books; there’s nothing mortal in them; their decay is the green life of change; to pass away and come again in blooms revivified. Its birth was heaven, eternal it is stay, and with the sun and moon shall still abide beneath their day and night and heaven wide.” Rey spoke with such natural rhythm and grace. She shot Ben a glance before looking down at her feet.

“That was beautiful.” Ben said, smiling brightly at the land before them. They exchanged a smile as Ben placed a hand atop Rey’s. She looked down at their hands briefly before looking into his eyes, full of compassion and need.

Rey’s stomach did flips and Ben leaned in closer to her. She couldn’t stop herself from looking at his lips, his plump pink lips, as he grew closer inch by inch. Rey held her breath and watched as his eyes started to flutter shut, she soon joined him in the action. Their lips were now fractions of an inch away, feeling the heat of the other nearing.

“Prof! Professor! Ben!” Poe’s familiar voice screeched out in a panic as he made his way down the hill toward the hut.

Just like that, the moment dissolved. Ben huffed out a hot breath of air, resting his forehead against her shoulder. After a brief moment Ben lifted his head looking her in her bright, but disappointed eyes, running his thumb across her lower lip.

“I’ll make this up to you.” Ben promised before he stood and headed in the direction of Poe’s yelling. “What do you want Dameron?” Ben belted out as he watched his assistant scramble toward him. This better be important.

“You won’t believe what I found! Follow me!” Poe spoke in raspy breathes, trying to suck in as much oxygen as he could before running back up the hill he came from.

Ben looked over his shoulder where he found Rey bringingover his book bag and camera, a smile on her face. He nodded, returning the smile, and running off to catch up with his crazy assistant. Rey watched them disappear over the hill and headed back to the hut to relax and come up with a plan.

 

* * *

 

“Alright Dameron, what is it?” Ben asked crankily as they made their way deep into the trees, noticing the unwavering smile on Poe’s face.

“Look!” Poe demanded excitedly, pointing down at the buddy ground below.

Ben knelt down, his eyes widening in shock at the sight of a footprint, but it wasn’t just any footprint, it was a large Porgfootprint. Ben covered the smile on his face with a shaky hand. How was this possible? The Porg would have to be a monster at this size, likely dangerous to any who encountered it. Ben immediately pulled out his camera, capturing a photo of the evidence. He stood after and met Poe’s erratic excitement.

“Poe…do you know what this means? This is a huge discovery!” Ben stammered in overwhelming awe at the situation.

All Poe could do was nod in agreement.

“We need to let the higher ups know! This could mean more money towards Porgs and their conservation!” Ben raddled on, exploding with joy.

The two colleges rejoiced together in the relaxing sounds of the bugs and wildlife of the island. They took their time, capturing photos, jotting down notes, and studying the path of giant footprints before darting back to their hut.

 

* * *

 

Rey stared up into the orange and pink sky above as she swung away in the hammock. Ben and Poe must have been caught up something really exciting as they were gone for the entirety of the day. She suddenly heard the crunching of fast-moving footsteps heading in her direction, she looked over to see Ben and Poe returning to camp, uncontrolled excitement on their faces. Rey swung her legs over the sides of the hammock, slipping out and walking over to meet them. Poe darted right by her, entering the hut and picking up his cell phone, dialing a number as fast as his finger would allow.

“I’m sorry I was gone all day, but I swear I’ll spend more time with you tomorrow!” Ben said, his voice shaking from exertion. He noticed a frown form on her face. “What’s wrong?” He asked, placing a warm hand against her freckled cheek.

“I have to leave tomorrow.” Rey could feel the sob threatening to jump out of her throat. She watched as a smile lit up Ben’s face suddenly.

“You don’t have to go…if you don’t want to.” He suggested, his eyes glancing down at her quivering lip.

Though she didn’t know what she was going to do, she knew she wanted to stay here with him. A smile came across her shaking face and the feeling from earlier that morning came flooding back. The heat and tension between became known once again as Ben stroked his finger along her cheek, leaning in toward her. Rey smiled softly as her eyes slid shut, prepared for his lips to meet hers.

“Ben!” Poe screamed from within the house, heading towards the doorway of the hut.

Rey’s eyes flung open, watching Ben’s reaction. His head shot up toward the sky, his eyes rolling as high into his head as they could. He let out an angry sigh as Poe threw the door open. “I’m going to kill him.” Ben muttered, just loud enough for Rey to hear causing her to let out a giggle. “What is it?” Ben asked, placing a hand over his forehead.

“I need to talk to you in private.” Poe tried to say with as little subtly as he could manage. “Sorry Rey.” Poe offered her an awkward smile.

“It’s okay, I’ll wait out here.” Rey smiled, taking a seat on the steps of the porch.

Ben and Poe made their way into the living room, mumbling quietly amongst themselves. Rey took the time to figure out what she was going to do. If she didn’t leave tomorrow with eggs, Plutt would have her head. She didn’t want to put Poe and Ben in harm’s way and that’s exactly what would happen if she didn’t follow his instructions. Plutt wasn’t someone you should underestimate.

Ben and Poe were talking a little louder now and Rey decided to take advantage of the fact, slowly and quietly sliding toward the cracked doorway.

“They’re sending a boat to pick me up tonight. I will show them their findings and if we’re successful, they’ll send a team out tomorrow.” Poe spoke with a heightened excitement.

Jeez, what did they find out there? Rey wondered to herself.

“I never would have guessed a Porg could get that big. If our calculations are correct, it would tower over me, ME.” Ben emphasized for effect.

Rey held her breath. No way! A porg on the island that’s that big? She couldn’t even begin to fathom it. Suddenly the door flung open, smashing right into Rey’s face causing her to let out a loud groan.

“Shit! Rey? I’m so sorry!” Ben’s voice full of concern as he knelt down and placed his hand against her head. “What…what were you doing right outside the door?” Ben came to the realization that she was eavesdropping, pulling his hand away from her.

She looked at him with a sheepish grin, knowing she was caught.

“That was a private conversation.” Ben snapped as he shot up to his full height, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I…I’m sorry, Ben. I was just curious about what you found.” Rey’s words stumbled out fearfully as she rubbed at her sore nose.

“It was not your place to do that!” Ben kept solid and unwavering causing flash of anger in Rey’s eyes.

“What’s your problem? Do you not trust me?” Rey accused him, pointing a finger in his direction. She watched as his eyes flared up too.

“No. I know what you are. A poacher. I could tell them moment I saw you. You weren’t fooling me with that shitty lie! So, what are you going to do, huh? Are you going to go tell your employer about our discovery? Steal some Porg eggs and going on your merry way?” Be’s words were filled to the brim with venom.

Though Rey’s jaw remained clenched and her expression fiery, tears started to roll down her cheek. So that’s how it is. Rey thought to herself as his words ate away at her very soul. She couldn’t hold their staring match any longer as she stared at the ground between them, a loud sob making its way out. She didn’t want to do this in front of him. She wouldn’t give him that. Rey pushed her way by him and made her way into her room, slamming the door and falling on to her safe, warm bed.

Ben let out an angry sigh, unable to process his emotions and thoughts before Poe came trudging out of the house with a large packed bag hanging from his hands. Poe took in Ben’s expression then looked back into the house at Rey’s room.

“Should I ask?” Poe questioned.

“Don’t bother.” Ben sighed, walking Poe down to the dock down the other side of the hill, below their hut.

They waited in comfortable silence as a boat being driven by a fit, pale man with fiery red hair docked. The man hopped out of the boat, pulling off his hat and stretching a hand out to greet the men.

“Armitage Hux! I will be giving you a ride tonight.” The red-haired man introduced himself in a very polite and professional manner.

“Nice to meet ya bud! I’m Poe Dameron and this is Professor Solo. Exciting stuff happening today!” Poe took Hux’shand in his own, shaking it with a firm grip.

“So I’ve heard! The boss is very excited about the news.” Hux smiled motioning toward the boat. “Let’s get a move on, we’re burning daylight!”

Poe took a seat in the boat as Hux buckled into his driver’s seat. “Nice meeting you Professor Solo!” Hux called out as they drove off into the setting sun.

Ben wobbled his way up the hill and into the hut like a lifeless zombie. What was this day? He huffed out and ran his hands through his hair and under his glasses, along his face. He needed a fucking shower.

The whole shower, Ben’s thoughts were nothing but anger. Anger at the fact that Rey didn’t mind her own business, and she worked for a man who hurt the creatures his life revolved around, and not to mention the fact that he had allowed himself to fall head over heels in love with her. Once his shower was done and he laid in his bed, the anger was quickly replaced with devastating guilt.

He hadn’t given her a chance to explain and immediately assumed she was eavesdropping by a means of betrayal. No. She wouldn’t do that, he had gotten to know her, the beautiful soul she was and he completely let her down tonight. He sighed, punching the mattress beneath him. He was such an idiot. He would have to grovel at her feet tomorrow. Ben tossed and turned in his bed that night, struggling to find sleep. When he did, he had no idea what he was in for the coming day.

 

* * *

 

Ben shot up in his bed, what sounded like explosions in the distance shaking him to his core. He flew out of bed and made his way through the house, he peered out from the front porch. His eyes widened in fear as he stared off at the rising dark smoke in the distance. No! Ben ran back into the house, throwing Rey’s bedroom door open, it was empty and her bed was perfectly made. No! No! No! Rey! How could you do this?!Ben became a fiery beast of hatred and he tore through the house, packing his bag and changing his clothes. Darting off into the direction of where they discovered the giant Porg prints.

 

* * *

 

The sun had still not risen over the horizon when Rey rose from her bed. She was exhausted, her eyes still swollen from the night before, but she had to get to Finn before Ben woke up. Rey quickly dressed, grabbing her things and stuffing a piece of toast into her mouth, carefully tip toeing the whole time.

Rey quickly made her way to the place where she had met Ben and stared down the Cliffside. A smile crossed her face as she watched Finn leaned back in his bobbing boat at the edge of the shore. Rey wasted no time making her way down to the sandy shores, like a dog gifted a fresh steak.

“Finn! Finn!” Rey cried out, scrambling toward the boat. She watched on as Finn perked up at the sound of his voice, looking in her direction.

A smile graced Finn’s lips and Rey closed in on him. He jumped into the shallow water, rushing to meet her half way. He pulled her into a tight hug, the familiar warmth and smell of him relaxed her muscles.

“Oh my god, I missed you.” Rey giggled out.

“Same here kid.” Finn rubbed her back once more before letting her go.  
I’m honestly surprised you’re here this early.” Finn chuckled.

Rey looked at him, confusion plastered on her face. “Then why are you here so early?”

Finn then returned the look of confusion before responding. “Have you not seen Hux yet?”

Rey stepped back, feeling panic well up inside. “Hux? That sniveling bastard is here?!” Rey almost yelled.

“Yeah…we know about the giant Porg, so Plutt had me give Hux a ride over first thing this morning.” Finn didn’t know how to react to her or what exactly to say.

Then a loud explosion shook the ground beneath them. The duo looked on at the rising smoke nearby. Rey’s eyes stung with tears, her body trembling at the sight of it. No!

“Finn! We have to go! I have a lot to explain to you, but I am not going back to Plutt, I’d rather die than go back and you should join me! Be the good guy here.” Rey stretched her hand out toward him, a pleading look upon her paling face.

Finn had known her for so long and she was all he had. He gave a confident nod, taking her hand firmly in his own. No matter what this was, he was following her to whatever end was waiting for them. They rushed off toward the source of the explosion, using any energy they had to get there as fast as they could.

 

* * *

 

Ben panted painfully as he forbade his body from slowing down even for a second. He followed the smell of the smoke when the trees threatened to block his vision of the sky. He didn’t allow to let his mind wander as he made his way deeper and deeper into the trees. Finally, he reached the source, he looked on at the destroyed rocky wall at the end of the path. Suddenly he heard footsteps, he knelt down behind a boulder, peaking out to get a glimpse at the people walking nearby. When he looked out, his eye seethed with rage. Rey.

Rey stood cautiously, walking toward the cave, most likely the giant Porgs residence, beside the destroyed crater. She wasn’t alone, she was accompanied by a man with dark skin, and he had to be young based off what Ben could tell from where he sat. He noticed Rey was carrying a large backpack, clearly heavy from something large within. Ben could feel his jaw tighten and his teeth clench together at the sight of it all.

He stood tall before belting out, “Rey! How could you do this?!” He stomped in her direction, anger taking over.

Rey’s head shot over to meet his eyes, she swallowed hard putting her hands up in surrender. “Ben please! Listen to me…” She begged before a loud noise caused their attention to turn toward the cave.

Rey briefly looked at Ben’s body language, he was trembling. “That’s what we call a boom. Run!” Ben yelled out and despite the fact they didn’t know what was going on, they did just that.

Ear-splitting screeching came through the sky as loud quaking footsteps began to sound behind them. Rey took a quick look back to see a massive behemoth of a Porg emerge from the cave. It wailed and cried into the air before charging behind them, quickly catching up.

“Holy shit! Holy shit!” Finn cried out sprinting far ahead of Rey and Ben. They both looked on in shock at his amazing drive to live.

The three weaved in and out of trees, trying to slow down the Porg, it worked, but they couldn’t lose him. None of them had ever ran that fast in their entire lives. Rey’s body began to give in, knees wobbling as the beach came into view and the distance between her and the boys increased. She slowed down to a jog, sweat drenching her forehead, the bag was too heavy.

Ben dared to take a look back only to find the giant Porgwas catching up and closing in on Rey. Though he was angry with her, he didn’t want to see her hurt. “Hurry your ass up if you want to live!” He yelled out at her, giving her the tiniest bit of motivation she needed. “You have nobody to blame, but yourself!” He dared to add.

Rey’s eyes flared with rage as she sprinted at an unbelievable pace to run alongside him. Ben almost fell over in fear at the demon that took over Rey’s body, her face lost in an evil boiling anger. “Ben Solo!” She growled at him. “I DID NOT do a damn thing!” Her voice sounded like a possession straight out of a movie.

“Then tell me why you were there and why this thing is chasing us if you don’t have its egg in that bag!” Ben demanded, wanting so badly to trust her.

Suddenly Ben’s head was met with a hard force as Rey thrust the bag at his face, immediately feeling the weight taken off her shoulder.

“Ow! What the fuck!” Ben rubbed the back of his head, glaring at Rey.

“Take a look asshat!” Rey grunted at him.

Ben tried his best to keep up the pace while peered into the bag, his expression frozen in place. “What the fuck is this?!” Ben yelled, tossing the bag to the ground, distancing himself.

Rey howled at his reaction. “I have no fucking clue, thatwas Finn’s bag.”

They all saw Finn’s boat in the distance, where Huxseemed to have made himself comfortable, splayed out with his hat resting over his eyes. They all ran into the water, rocking the boat, waking Hux.

“What the fuck?!” Hux yelled, eyes groggy. Once his vision cleared he stared back at the screeching Porg on the shore, its feathers adding to the already impressive size of him. “Jesus Christ, why’d you bring that thing here?!” Hux squealed, attempting to hide behind his hat.

“That Porg wouldn’t be chasing us like this unless one of you stole its eggs!” Ben accused, staring at each of them.

Rey’s expression hardened as she bore her eyes into the back of Hux’s head. “Hux! Fork em over!” She demanded.

“Hux?” Ben spoke up, “Wait…you’re the guy from last night!” He pieced it all together. “You came for the eggs! I bet you work for Plutt!” Ben’s insides boiled. “Give them back!”

Hux scoffed, “I will do no such thing! They are worth too much.” He taunted as he started up the engine. “What do you plan to do about it pretty boy?” Hux cackled only to keel over in pain, falling out of the boat and into ocean.

Ben and Finn looked up in surprise, Rey had given him a good jab in the gut with her staff. Ben smiled at her approvingly before he reached into the water, grabbing Hux by his collar and hoisting his face to meet his own.

“I’ll show you what I’ll do you piss of shit!” Ben threatened, a pained grimace still on Hux’s face. “Now tell us where the eggs are.” Just as the words came out of Ben’s mouth, Rey grabbed a big duffle bag that was stowed away in the boat.

Rey took a couple steps in the direction of the angry Porgbefore Ben called out to her. “Rey stop! Come back and let me do it, it’s too dangerous!”

Rey gave him a confident smile and shook her head. “I’ve got this.” She spoke quietly, hoping not to scare the Porg.

Rey slowly approached the puffed up Porg on the shore, pulling out a bag of seeds, quickly sprinkling them across the ground. She watched as the Porg loosened and lowered its feathers, she then placed the duffle bag on the ground, unzipping it. The bag revealed two giant Porg eggs. Rey took a couple steps back as the mother snacked on some seeds and sniffed at her eggs excitedly. The Porg let out a loud chirping, she was happy.

Rey giggled as the Porg stepped toward her, nuzzling her and ‘kissing’ at her cheeks. The Porg took a couple more minutes to give Rey love and to finish eating the seeds on the ground before it lifted the handles of the duffel bag in its mouth. Giving one last friendly chirp, it made its way back to its home.

“Bye Sugar!” Rey yelled out, waving toward the shrinking Porg in the distance.

“Sugar? Really?” Finn teased only to be given a shrug in response.

Rey looked over as Ben pulled a long strand of rope, tying Hux’s hands behind his back in a firm knot.

The sudden sounds of sirens flooded the air as police boats came revving around the corner of the island. Everyone, aside from Hux lifted their hands in the air as the police stormed the beach and began questioning them about the explosions. Poe jumped off of one of the boats and made his way to their sides.

“Officers, it’s okay. This is my college.” Poe motioned in Ben’s direction, the officers nodding in understanding.

“This man is the one behind it all. He works for UnkarPlutt.” Ben speaks roughly of the man he just tied up.

“Unkar Plutt you say? We’ve been after that bastard for a long time.” The cops admit.

“Well, I’m sure he can help you hunt down that filth.” Ben nodded toward the officers before wandering to Rey’s side.

“Look at them. I knew they’d make a good match.” Rey teased as she pointed to Finn and Poe, who were shaking hands and exchanging flirtatious looks.

“Okay, calm down there match maker.” Ben joked, taking her hands in his, a serious look on his face. “Rey, listen…I’m really sorry I ever doubted you. I was planning on apologizing this morning, but things got…out of control.” Ben sounded defeated, wishing so desperately that he hadn’t accused her.

“And here I thought you were too trusting.” Rey teased, a guilty expression overcoming Ben’s face.

“Will you forgive me if I read you a poem I made?” Ben asked, a hint of mischief on his lips. Rey’s eyebrows shot up in interest, she gave a nod and waited for him to speak. “Roses are red, violets are blue, now god damnit, can I kiss you?” Ben remained confident, but a blush spread across his cheeks.

Rey let out a loud giggle, snorting as she did so. Now she was blushing along with him. They both laughed for a moment until Rey placed her palm against his jaw. A warmth hovered around them as they stared into each other’s eyes. They slowly leaned toward each other before being interrupted once again.

“You traitorous bitch! You’ll pay for this! You’re scum and a complete nobody!” Hux yelled out as he was being taken aboard the boat.

Ben’s face filled with anger as he took a step in Hux’sdirection, but Rey placed a hand firmly on his chest, stopping him in his tracks.

“Don’t worry. I am nobody, but so is he.” She said with a feigned smile.

Ben smiled down at her, placing his gently hands on either side of her face, staring deeply into her with pretty eyes. “You may be nobody, but not to me.” Ben smiled before tipping her head up. He stroked her cheek, allowing his eyes to flutter shut, his lips finally meeting hers. A smile rode their lips as they melted into what had to have been the most perfect and long awaited kiss of their lives.

[](https://ibb.co/f7E8hz)


End file.
